Just Freinds
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: The Evans twins are having where Troys band is performing , or aKa JTZ.but there are more surprises than the songs!
1. Chapter 1

Just friends

Troy and Gabriella were talking . Out of nowhere Troy said "Hey Gabs you going to the afterparty Shar is having?"

She simply replied "Yeah I heard she is gonna have karaoke. Me , Jas. , and Zeke are going to play a few songs we wrote!" He said exictingly . That was the night he was going to ask Gabriella something.

8:30 at the after party

"Zeke this is awesome" Chad said

"Zeke you remember the chords for our present for our present for Troy to sing?!?" said Sharpay. Thing is Sharpay and Troy had a Project they had to do at his house for English, when he went to the bathroom she found a song Troy wrote for Gabby.

Two minutes later Troy got there and Zeke said "Ok my song is covered , Jase's song is first then mine , next yours , then finaly Gabby." Zeke had nothing to do with gabby actually no one did just her.

A/N: sorry it was short but it is a series .

Jasons song : That's the way we roll

Zekes song:Hold on

Troys : Just friends

Gabby's song :We'll be Together

Surprise persons song :Kids of the Future

Poll, Who is the surprise person ?

A/ Gabby

B/Chad

C/Kelsi

D/Ryan


	2. Jasons song

Just Friends

Jason was nervous because he was up first with his song but all of a sudden he heard "welcome my fellow students to the Evans graduation party and concert, up first for our little fabulous competition is Jason Cross singing that's just the way we roll!" Sharpay said, then Jason joined his band mates on stage and the song began

A/N: **Jason ;**_All, __Troy. Zeke is mostly guitar_

**I woke up on my roof with my brothers**

** There's a whale in the pool with my mother**

** And my dad paints the house different colors**

_Where would we be if we couldn't dream_

_ And we know we get a little Crazy_

_ And we know we get a little loud_

_ And we know we're never gonna fake it _

_We are wise we are free we are more than you think_

_But that's just the way we roll_

**You've got moves I got shoes , that's for dancing **

**If we loose , all the girls go laughin**

_Where would we be if we couldn't dream_

_ And we know we get a little Crazy _

_And we know we get a little loud _

_And we know we're never gonna fake it_

_We are wise we are free we are more than you think_

_But that's just the way we roll_

**Because were old enough to know we're never letting go And that's just the way we ro-**

And we know we get a little crazy 

And we know we get a little loud

And we know we're never gonna fake it 

We are wise we are free we are more than you think, call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll

_And we know we get a little crazy _

_And we know we get a little loud_

_And we know we're never gonna fake it_

_We are wise we are free we are more than you think, call us freaks_

_But that's just the way we roll_

**That's just the way we roll**

**Oh**

**That's just the way we roll**

As soon as Jason finished Ryan came up saying " that was great wasent it" Everyone cheered very loudly and Jason smiled "next we have zeke singing Hold On and later we have a surprise band!" all people could think about was who was in the band!


	3. Zekes turn at the plate

**Just Friends **

**Zeke has been going over his lines to hold on , he was also guilty about when he saw Chads face when he told him there were not any more spots in the band for Chad.After that Chad didn't have to worry about basket ball since the season was over , to him Chad, Ryan ,Kelsi , and Gabby were not helping the band even though they asked.But him and Gabby stayed close he knows she is singing at least one song! "Welcome Zeke Baylor lead JTZ in hold on!" He heard a big applause.**

**Troy was feeling horrible he pushed Gabby and Chad away but by mistake he knew Chad could drum, maybe chad was gabbys back up**

**Zeke[Troy and Jason**

**We don't have time left to regret [hold on  
it will take more than common sense. [Hold on  
so stop your wondering, take a stand [hold on  
cuz there's more to life than just to live[hold on **_**  
**_**  
cuz an empty room can be so loud  
theres so many tears, to drown them out  
so hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
**

**one single smile, a helping hand  
[hold on  
its not that hard to be a friend  
[hold on  
so dont give up stand till the end  
[hold on  
cuz there's more to life than just to live  
[hold on **

cuz an empty room can be so loud  
theres so many tears to drown them out  
so hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
when you love someone  
and they break your heart  
dont give up on love  
have faith, restart  
just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

when it falls apart  
and your feelin you lost  
all your hope is gone  
don't forget to hold on, hold on!

cuz an empty room can be so loud  
there's so many tears to drown them out  
so hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
when you love someone  
and they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
have faith, restart  
just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

cuz an empty room can be so loud  
there's so many tears to drown them out  
so hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on  
when you love someone  
and they break your heart  
don't give up on love  
have faith, restart  
just hold on, hold on, hold on, hold onnnnnnnnn 

**After it was not as big as an applause as Jasons song but it was good enough.Then he saw Gabby and Chad loading instruments out of Chads truck, he thought it was a drum in speakers but he was wrong there were other insrtruments, including a Guitar!**


	4. Troys surprise song

Just Friends

Troy was thinking over the words to 3000, until he heard a guitar playing but not a regular one an electric like guitar and then a girl singing then Ryans voice boomed once again "And im back , Zeke good job , but now I'm proud to present Troy Bolton" you would think the whole world was cheering , but it was only the people in the Evans mansion. But Ryans voice continued, what was he saying "He will sing a song he wrote just friends!'' Troy thought , damn Shar.He noticed the guitar stopped .

**Troy There she goes again**

**The girl im in love with**

**Its cool were just friends**

Then he made eye contact with only Gabby she knew he wrote it for her

**We walk the halls at school**

**We know its casual**

**Its cool we're just…**

**I don't wanna lead you on**

**No**

**But the truth is ive grown fond**

At that moment fast beat instruments started playin

**Yeah**

**Everyone knows its mean to be**

**Falling in love just you and me**

**Till the end of time, when im on your mind**

**It will happen**

**I've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**I'll just keep on dreaming**

**But its cool cause we're just friends**

Then he saw her sime and mouth 'I love you'

**Small talk on IM**

**Just four or less sentences**

**Its cool we're just friends**

**If I had my way we'd talk and talk all day**

**Yeah **

**Everyone knows we're meant to be**

**Falling in love , just you and me**

**Till the end of time , when im on your mind**

**It will happen**

**Ive been making lots of plans **

**Like a picket fence and rose garden**

**I'll just keep on dreaming**

**But its cool were just friends**

**Thinking about how **

**We're gonna say our vows**

**Its cool were just friends**

**As you walks down the aisle **

**I see all my friends smile**

**Cause now we're freindsssss**

**Everyone knows its meant to be **

**Falling in love just you and me**

**Till the end of time, when im on your mind **

**it will happen **

**ohhh**

**we've been making lots of plans **

**like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**ill just keep on dreaming , just keep on thinking**

**of how we used to be just friends **

**la , la, la ,la**

**oh yea**

**la la la la la la la**

**ohoh**

**when we used to be-**

**when we used to be…**

**Just friends**

**La la la la la **

**When we used to be just Friends **

The song finished he looked away and smiled then looked back at Gabriella and said "I love you Gabriella Lee Montez" then she ran away he thought she didn't love him then Ryan came up saying

"Nice announcement cause she is singing next , then a surprise will come"

He went off stage and Ryan said " Next Gabriella will sing we'll be together! Acompanied with Chad Danforth"

Troy was happy his friends teamed up!But he also was happy cause he knew him or jase would win!!!


	5. We'll be together Troy come whatever

Just Friends

Gabriella was quietly singing we'll be together she wrote it for Troy , unlike Troy she didn't care about the contest.Ryan said loudly and eagerly , ugh he is soooo annoying with that speaker "Ok Now Gabriella Montez will sing We'll Be Together" I walked up on the stage and smiled .There was only three or four people cheering for her . She said be fore sha sang "I would like to say I wrote this song for Troy" She smiled

Gabby

**I'm not alone **

**Even when we're apart I feel you**

**In the air**

Ms. Darbus walked in expecting to see a drama club student but she saw Gabby

**I'm not afraid**

**I know what your thinking**

**I can hear you, everywhere**

**Some people say it will never happen**

**And that we're just wasting time**

**But good things happen when you least expect them**

**So I don't really mind**

Then you could hear Chad start playing

**We'll be together**

**Come whatever**

**Not just staring at the stars**

**Just remember, no one can tell us who we are**

**We'll be together **

**So don't ever stop listening to your heart**

**Cause I cant turn mine off**

**Whoa-oh**

**Ohhh**

**I cant pretend**

**This is a rehersal for the real thing**

**Because its not**

**And , I know we're young **

**But I cant help feeling what im feeling**

**And I wont stopp**

**Some things were meant to be there when the time was right**

**Even that I know that I swear that **

**I wish you was tonight**

**We'll be together**

**Come whatever **

**Not just staring at the stars**

**Just remember , no-one else can tell us who we are**

**We'll be together**

**So don't ever **

**Stop listening to your heart**

**Cause I cant turn mine off**

**Oh yea**

**I like what happening to me**

**Oh yeah **

**Nothing else to say**

**Oh yeah **

**Some body finaly got to me**

**And carried me away**

At that moment Chad stopped drumming

**We'll be together**

**Come whatever **

**Not just staring at the stars**

**Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are**

Chad started drumming again

**We'll be together**

**So don't ever stop**

**Listening to your heart**

**Cause I cant turn mine off , ohhhhhh **

**Oh yeah **

**Oh oh**

**I'm not alone even when we're apart I feel you**

Troy couldn't believe it she did just as well as him then she said "I love you to Troy"

Gabby went into a private , probably embaressed Troy thought

Ryan voice echoed yet again "Nice job Gabby and Chad , all I need to say is ……."

**What does he have to say youl see in like 30 minutes!!!!**


	6. The End?

"……..Gabby lights , we wanna thank our friends for excluding us so now my band the Unwanted Out Casts" all of a sudden Chad was at the Drums ans Kelsi was at her portable key board.

**Ryan **_**Guitarest **__**whole band**_

_**Were the kids were the kids**_

_**Were the kids of the fututre**_

All of a sudden a non visable guitar started to play

**Standing on a dirty old roof top**

**Down below as cars of the city go rushing by**

**I sit here alone and I wonder why**

Then Gabby came rushing out with the guitar I heard earlier

**Everyone keeps moving forward**

**Hold your head **

**Theres no time for looking down**

**You will not believe where were going now**

**_Here we go let me remind you look ahead the past is behind you _**

**_We're the kids of the future , woah_**

_**We're the kids of the future , woah**_

_**Everybody look cause the future is now**_

**Bright lights boy look around you**

**Your imagination is working overtime**

**The world that you dreamt of has come alive**

**Hot shot the greatest adventure**

**Is where the family you search for comes alive**

**So come meet the Robinsons**

_**Looking for a place that likes you**_

_**Looking for friends and family that want you**_

**_We're the kids of the future , woah_**

_**We're the kids of the future , woah**_

_**Everybody look cause the future is now**_

_**Na , na,na ,na , na**_

_**Na , na, na, na , na **__**say**_

_**Na , na,na ,na , na**_

Then Gabby stepped to the front with Ryan and he heard people say 'You rock' or 'you go girl'

**Everyday we have Chad and Kelsi**

**So happy be here with the robinsons**

**We finaly feel like we can be someone**

**Outside a new day is Dawning**

**Outside Gabbys running everywhere**

**I know that its right because**

_We'll save the future together, our family is forever_

**_We're the kids of the future , woah _**

**_We're the kids of the future , woah_**

_**Everybody look cause the future is now**_

_**Na , na,na ,na , na**_

_**Na , na,na ,na , na**_

_**Na , na, na, na , na **__**say**_

_**Na , na,na ,na , na**_

Gabby was now was in a mini solo and being heard out every where

**_Were the kids were the kids_**

_**Were the kids of the fututre**_

**_Were the kids were the kids_**

_**Were the kids of the fututre**_

**_Were the kids were the kids_**

_**Were the kids of the fututre**_

**_Were the kids were the kids _**

**_Were the kids of the fututre_**

The song ended with a mini solo from Gabby

Sharpay came up Troy knew Unwanted Outcasts were pretty good after that but no chance they could win. Sharpay said "Ok so I was the only judge , so it is a tie that means one on one, Troy and Gabriella 's solos got them head to head! 


	7. Be Good to me

Troy and Jason were getting ready to sing when gabby came up she said "Goodluck , let the better people win" she said truthfully then Jason said "Are you kidding the better people get a Cd made and sold in all the places the Evans own . So don't loose badly and don't worry you can be the female backup singer" said Jason .But Zeke and Troy just slapped him in the back of the head.

**Troy **_**Jason**_

_**Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can stop for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us  
**_  
**That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable  
**  
_**We could run forever if you wanted to  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'll be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We'd have done all these things  
**_  
**You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable  
**  
**I would give it all**  
_**And never let you fall  
**_**Cause you know we're inseparable  
**_**I would give it all**_  
**Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
**  
**You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable**

Gabby just walked up to them "Good job I hope I can do better" then Jason said "Ya you wish , no one can beat that" then gabby just said "Well I think I can" and slapped him . Ryans voice boomed through the house yet again. "Okay great job Troy and now…..Hey Chad what are you doing ?" Chad looked up and said "Saving everyones ears bye un plugging the speackers , you know what ?"Chad climbed on to the stage and stole the mic from Ryan and said "Now much better right everyone?" everyone applauded

And Chad said "Hey this is cool, so ready for Gabby to end the night with a song she wrote 'Be Good to Me', oh and I'm one of the back up dancers so cheer us on!" and with that while smiling he pushed Ryan of the stage and everyone Cheered.

As soon as Gabby got on stage Sharpay took the mic. and said "Do you like my make-over I gave to Gabby" Gabriella had on wicked short shorts that were denim and a strapless pink shirt that was a little to revealing with wicked high pink heals .She was a nicer version of Sharpay. All the boys started staring and a few were whistling and Sharpay continued "See Gabby I told you it was a good idea to dress up in tight short clothes you look beautiful.Oh and before I forget I have Blue version and Lilac that me and kelsi are wearing and Chad and my brother are putting on the Blue and Red male versions so they match while we dance!"Gabby put on the head set and smiled.Gabby said "The song I will sing is Be Good to me ….Ryan hit the lights" It was dark except for a spotlight shining on mostly Gabby.Then all the dancers got up and Jason ,Zeke , and Troy went up front to get a better view.Just then Mr.Bolton saw Gabriella on the stage and sighed shocked and relieved.then music started and Gabby went to where everyone could see her with Sharpay and Kelsi at her side and Chad and Ryan on either side of her on one knee with a rose.[A/N:Taylor could've gone and danced but thought the costume was out of line

**Gabriella **

**Everyday is getting worse**

**Do the same things and it hurts **

**I don't know if I should cry**

**All I know is that I'm tryin'**  
**I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do  
**Gabby started dancing very sluttish and all the boys where cheering**  
What's the point of makin' plans  
You break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
Cuz we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
**Gabriella started dancing slowly around Chad and Ryan while Sharpay and Kelsi bounced up and down**  
So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
**Gabriella just lead toward Chad than ran to the other side near Troy I may add**  
I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
**She just danced and made it look like she was talking to Ryan then Ryan and Chad ran off the stage**  
I used to think I had it all  
Then one day we hit a wall  
I had hoped you were the one  
Where's my dream, where has it gone  
I wanted to be with you  
Forever just me and you  
**Gabby basicly looking at troy bouncing up and down popping out her chest all the boys were staring**  
So why can't you be  
Be good to me  
**then she pointed to Eric the new guy on the baseball teamthe whole team was giving him high-fives**  
I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
**Then she got on her knees and looked like she was begging at Jason**  
Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin**

**And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in  
**Then she went to Zeke and carresed his cheek  
**I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
**She then went between Chad and Ryan and bounced between them  
**I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
**She got off the stage and started dancing with random guys as she sang  
**Where do I go from here  
You've gotten under my skin  
And I don't know how  
To get out of this place that I'm in  
**She went between Zeke and Jason and danced then went on stage while singing  
**I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please  
**Then Chad and Ryan both lifted her up as she sang the last verse  
**I don't ask for much  
All I want is love  
Someone to see  
That's all I need  
Somebody to be  
Someone to be  
Somebody to be  
Good to me  
Good to me  
Can you be good to me  
Good to me  
Please**

Then she looked down at both Chad and Ryan with a begging face

Everyone clapped even the girls she was talented and she looked amazing and a little revealing but still beautiful then Mr.Evans ,Mrs.Evans , and Ms. Darbus came up and clapped and said "As the final three judges we decided to give the prize to……………………"[ lol , find out next time oh and who should win?


	8. Epilouge , more than freinds

**After Just Friends**

7 years later………….

"Just like a tattoo I'll always have , you"said Gabriella Montez said . Gabriella won that night 7 years ago .Then Gabriella 's manager came up "Ready to go to Chad and Tays house babe" asked her handsome manager/boyfriend . she replied "Of course , but why did they want us over such short notice?" Troy was thinking about his surprise .

10 minutes later ………………..

Gabriella was about to knock on the door but Troy stopped her "Gabby there is something I need to talk to you about."she frowned and said "what ?" before she knew it he was on one knee and opened the door and everyone yelled "Will you marry Troy?" Gabby smiled and said "Would you mind buying 3 new cribs?" everyone was shocked but Troy he was clueless and said "Why ?" then she smiled and said "You noticed how I've been acting weird well I guess im gonna have triplets!!!" he just kissed her passionately then they said at the same time "Yes"

10 months later ………..

"I now pronounce you Mr. And Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton!" Gabriella looked to the Brides maids and Chad and saw Sharpay holding Andrea , Taylor holding Faith , and Chad holding Chris [Christopher .

10 years after that…..[ This whole thing was a story told by some one

Danforth houshold Taylor was talking to Faith and Andrea "That's the story of your parents when they were just friends and about you two . I was at every little part I told ."

Faith and Andrea ran off and Taylor said to the camera "This was a story off two old friends in love now Troy and Gabriella have 7 children with an eighth on the way that is a girl her name is going to be Holly !"

Tell me if there should be a sequal!!!!!


End file.
